


5 Awkward Sexting Sessions

by billbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexting, everyone just sexting each other, i love it, it's so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sexts between stupid teenagers who have no idea how to be sexy. Poor things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama: R U NAKEY?

It was normal to be nervous about doing something like this, right? After all, it’s not like he’d ever had experience with this sort of thing before…but still, the way his stomach began to churn suggested that this might not be the best idea. They had only been dating for a month, so wasn’t this a little too fast? It felt like Kageyama might be doing this on purpose just to see how far he was allowed to go – maybe he was just testing his limits.

Still, Hinata felt ill at ease upon receiving that incriminating message from his usually-serious boyfriend. It was so out-of-character, so unexpected, and so… _poorly-phrased._ And yet, it was still glaringly obvious that it was indeed a sext, and Hinata was supposed to respond accordingly.

 

Damn it, Kageyama. Was there no better way to ask that?

Hinata frowned, his heart rate increasing at a worrying pace as his fingers glided uneasily over the phone’s keyboard. Should he lie and say that _yes,_ he was ‘nakey’? Or should he tell his boyfriend the truth? What was the polite thing to do in a situation like this? The redhead scrunched up his face in frustration, regretting that the education system did not teach children proper sexting etiquette.

 

Hinata figured that would probably satisfy the noiret’s curiosity, and then maybe he wouldn’t have to continue this awful, awkward conversation. Thinking about typing up his fantasies, all the things he wanted Kageyama to do to him…it made him feel like throwing up. There was absolutely no way in hell that he’d _ever_ be able to put those feelings into words. Besides…this was Kageyama. He probably wasn’t even into sexting. Maybe that message was a legitimate question, and he truly desired to know whether or not Hinata was currently clothed.

However, this idealistic theory was immediately debunked by the setter’s next, horrifying message.

 

Hinata actually felt his heart skip a beat, and not in a good way at all. In a nervous, horrified sort of way. It flipped and flopped around his ribcage like a diseased seal as he read the message over and over, trying to figure out _how the fuck he was supposed to reply to something like that._

If they were face to face right now, Hinata would’ve slapped him and laughed it off. But on the internet, there was clearly no way to diffuse his boyfriend’s apparent desire. He’d just have to face it bravely, wouldn’t he?

 

Sighing in relief, Hinata flopped belly-down onto his bed and continuously refreshed the messages, waiting anxiously for the other’s inevitable response. Hopefully Kageyama would sense his discomfort and just drop the subject entirely – that’d be nice.

And yet, though he was disgusted to discover it, there was a part of Hinata that was a little bit curious to see where this could lead. 

Cringeworthy. Hinata was physically unable to repress a giggle, and began chortling madly over the other’s use of “cool abbreviations” that were likely done out of a desire to seem hip rather than out of convenience. Though the message was indicative of the fact that their conversation was headed into more sexual territory, Hinata couldn’t help but feel flattered.

Shit – his cheeks were starting to get all warm. Kageyama _did_ tend to have that effect on him sometimes.

 

Hinata groaned internally at himself – had he seriously just sent that? Christ, Kageyama was _definitely_ going to think he was a massive fucking pervert. There goes his reputation.

In all honesty, Hinata had never taken the time to imagine what his boyfriend would look like without any clothes on. This text was the first thing that had given him a reason to – and the image that his mind conjured up was both terribly embarrassing and unbearably hot. He had to quickly flush it out of his mind lest he…you know.

The next message was the _last_ thing that Hinata wanted to see.

_Kageyama had sent him a picture of his dick. His hard dick. And to make matters worse, his hand was next to it, making a little “thumbs up” gesture._

Hinata’s soul momentarily left his human body as his eyes scanned the digital image of his boyfriend’s embarrassingly large penis. Shit…he was a _lot_ bigger than expected. Either that, or Hinata was unusually small, and had gotten used to looking at himself and believing he was average. Probably a combination of both.

 

And by ‘weird’, Hinata meant ‘stop giving me a boner’, though it wasn’t as if he could easily type that. Kageyama might make fun of him or take advantage of that fact and blackmail him for later purposes.

 

Hinata’s suspicions were quickly and efficiently confirmed, and somehow having it written out in text like that made it 100% more humiliating. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue, and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to send Kageyama any pictures of _that._

__

There was no way. Kageyama didn’t expect that much, did he? Besides, he was so much _smaller._ His boyfriend would definitely think he was lame. But still…the idea of getting that much attention just for doing something simple like that was extremely tempting, and Hinata was somewhat torn.

Well, as long as Kageyama knew he considered it embarrassing, he could probably guess that it was small.

 

When he put it like that…well, the offer seemed a lot nicer.

Feeling excited at the prospect of turning Kageyama on, Hinata managed to work up the courage to slide his shorts off and take a quick picture of _that._ Thankfully, he was already hard, so it wasn’t as small as usual – but still, seeing it in image form was disheartening. He didn’t know if it’d be okay to send it…

Whoops – too late. He’d pressed the button.

 

 _Gosh._ Before, Kageyama’s awkward, disjointed way of typing had seemed out of place, but given the state Hinata had gotten himself into, he actually found the other’s words kinda… _sexy._ It was a bit shocking, and he felt his heart do those awful jumps again, but he tentatively reached down into his boxers and began to touch himself, thinking of all the things Kageyama could do to him.

It was weird – this was the first time he’d thought of the noiret in that way. It still felt unfamiliar, and occasionally his brain would remind him of how _weird_ this whole thing was, but pubescent horniness won out and he kept going.

 

Hinata’s messages were slow, since he was typing them one-handed. But despite nearly dropping the phone a few times, he managed to send it, and he eagerly awaited his boyfriend’s response. Damn, he hadn’t known words could be this _exciting._ Such simple words, too – the images they provoked were so vivid and clear, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

Hinata was close enough to his climax that the words “dick” and “fuck” coupled with the mental image of his boyfriend were enough to make him cum, staining the dark fabric of his shorts, much to his chagrin. But upon a second read, his head finally cleared of that weird, fuzzy arousal, he saw just how fucking _awkward_ it was.

The spelling was off, the grammar was awful, it was crude and unrealistic and a little creepy, but…

Well, the message did contain an “i love you hinata”, and that was a little bit satisfying somehow.

 

Hinata closed his phone, feeling as if he’d grown up a bit more that day.


	2. Sugawara: I'm so bored!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm daisuga

The grey of the screen shone dimly in the poor lighting of Daichi’s room, and he lolled about on the mattress with a sense of lethargy that was rare for him. He had nothing to do, and nothing on the internet seemed able to hold his interest right now. His thoughts persistently flitted back to his maybe-boyfriend, Suga.

They’d kissed a few times, but nothing had been set in stone yet. They hadn’t even been on an “official” first date, though a lot of their outings seemed to be considered “dates” by their annoying teammates. Daichi wanted nothing more than for Suga to call him his boyfriend, but that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon.

It was then that his phone buzzed, and the gods had evidently read his mind, because it was a text from Suga.

 

Now what exactly was that supposed to mean? A lot of things that Kōshi said held a double meaning, after all – though this was something that Daichi was only _just_ beginning to pick up on.

“Entertain me” could mean that Suga just wanted someone to talk to, to send funny pictures and inside jokes to, to be _friends_ with. But it could also mean something entirely different – something a little more intimate. But…well, it was a possibility, albeit a slim one. Daichi supposed that he’d just have to try his luck.

 

It was a good a message as any. And if Suga decided to pick up on the sexual undertones of the text, then…their conversation could head into that territory with Daichi’s blessing.

No, Daichi’s _encouragement._

 

God, he was so _obtuse_ sometimes. It drove Daichi insane – it was obvious that the setter knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly what his almost-boyfriend wanted. And yet, he refused to give it to him directly. It was definitely a tricky situation to maneuver.

Daichi knew that he’d just have to come out and ask Suga directly. It would take a major sacrifice of dignity, but…if it meant that he could sext that gorgeous boy and possibly cement their relationship, then by all means, he’d embarrass himself as much as he needed to.

 

Fuckfuckfuck – why had he sent that-!? There was so much that was wrong with that message, he could’ve articulated that in a _far_ less creepy way if he’d taken a little more time to think about it…

But it was too late. Suga had seen the message, and was typing. It was the beginning of the end. Daichi said a silent prayer for good measure, in case there was an afterlife.

 

And there it was – the finishing blow. Daichi heaved a sigh and briefly considered shutting off his phone for the night. Or maybe throwing his phone out of the window. Or maybe just dropping out of school. Suga thought he was _gross,_ and the disgust with which he’d evidently typed out that little beauty made Daichi cringe at his own perverted mind.

Wait – another text. He’d sent two. Maybe there was hope-?

 

Aaaand there was a boner in Daichi’s boxers. A sudden, painful one that hadn’t exactly taken its time to show up.

He read the message about five times just to make sure he was seeing it clearly. Damn, this had to be a joke, right? Suga was just fucking with him – he was positive. There was no way that he’d actually be able to sext that silver-haired cutie, right? But his boner wanted to _believe._

__

Daichi could barely type that out, since one of his hands was already wandering down to palm the front of his boxers. Just the mere _thought_ of Sugawara sending him nudes could get him off – but he was trying to pace himself. He had to wait for the real thing. Just in case this wasn’t some vile prank and Suga legitimately wanted Daichi to see him like _that._

It was five minutes of sheer _torture._ The captain heaved a massive sigh and turned off his phone – obviously Kōshi wasn’t going to go through with that. He might as well just masturbate to the thought of-

_Wait. The phone buzzed._

Daichi immediately checked it, practically flinging the phone out of his hands in his rush to unlock it and check for new messages. He opened it up and saw one new text from Suga.

Angels sang.

Suga had taken his sweet time sending the pictures for a very good reason – he’d changed into nothing but a t-shirt and thigh highs, and had started a miniature photoshoot in his bedroom. There were five pictures total, each one more perverted than the last.

The fifth and final picture was an image of Suga with the hem of the shirt between his pink lips, revealing that he was naked from the waist down. Daichi’s jaw dropped a little. God, he was hot.

__

That was all he could manage to type. At this point he couldn’t hold back anymore, and he’d dipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers in order to touch himself. Suga _must_ want to kill him – it felt like all the blood in his body was pooling into his embarrassingly-hard dick. Soon, he would be white as a sheet, with an erection as big as a weather balloon.

 

Daichi groaned and stopped attempting to relieve himself for a brief moment as he typed out a response to Suga, feeling a little guilty. He supposed that last message he’d sent _could_ be interpreted in a negative way.

Though he was honestly a little confused as to how the setter could even _think_ that pictures like that would receive negative feedback.

 

It was probably the longest text Daichi had ever sent – usually he made a point of being concise and to-the-point. But with those pictures, he just couldn’t. Immediately after he’d sent it, he tugged his boxers off for ease of access and resumed getting rid of the problem that Suga had caused.

But _fuck,_ Suga had written him again. Probably to tell him how creepy he was being.

 

_Since when had he been so **dirty?**_

Daichi could practically _feel_ his brain short-circuiting as he vividly imagined the scenario that Suga had just described. He wanted so badly to cum – it was painful to endure the erection at this point. But to satisfy his possibly-boyfriend, he had to take a picture of it first. He did so as quickly as was humanly possible, and sent it. Then it was back to work, looking at those _sexy_ pictures – imagining what it would feel like to touch that skin, that _soft_ skin…

 

It was that _suggestion_ of Suga “liking it rough” that sent Daichi over the edge, accidentally getting cum on his shirt. It was all rather undignified, but he’d pretty much sacrificed that dignity the second he’d suggested _sexting_ to Kōshi, though it’d ended up being an amazing idea.

Next time they were alone together, Daichi swore that they’d make these fantasies reality.

__

He crossed his fingers.

_ _

_**Yes.** _


	3. Tsukishima: Hey, Yams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long ive been busy
> 
> have some tsukkiyama for the soul

_Oh. My. God._

Those three, alarmingly loud words played endlessly through Yamaguchi’s mind as his eyes flicked back down towards his phone screen. It had been five minutes since he’d received the message, and yet he still had no idea how he was expected to respond to something like this.

He liked Tsukki, god knows he did. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be dating in the first place. But still...thoughts like this should be kept _private._ He had no idea what the blond had been thinking when he’d sent this horrifying, stressful mess of a text.

 

Admittedly, Yamaguchi thought about that quite frequently, and knowing that Tsukki had those things on his mind as well was sorta…well, it was _exciting._ But a bad sort of exciting, an exciting that sent unpleasant jolts of anxiety through his stomach lining as he internally panicked.

He’d _seen_ the message, so of course he was expected to respond and _oh god what if Tsukki thought that he was being ignored?_ That simply wouldn’t do, so Yamaguchi decided to simply be honest with his boyfriend.

 

That should be satisfactory. Geez, it’d taken him _six whole minutes_ to process Tsukki’s text and reply to it, and all he’d managed to come up with was the most basic sequence of sentences known to man. How embarrassing!

Tsukki was probably scoffing at him right now, he could practically _feel_ that cold sneer emanating from the little phone in his palms.

And _oh god_ it was buzzing. Christ, how did Tsukki manage to type so quickly? Yamaguchi wished that he’d been given a little more time to calm down before getting the next message, but…evidently, god was not on his side today.

Or any day, for that matter.

 

Why the hell did he have to be so damn _cryptic?_ It was so unnerving, and Yamaguchi could feel tiny beads of sweat form between his warm hands and the silvery metallic cover of his phone. Gross.

And was he expected to write back? There was no question, so logic would dictate that a response wasn’t necessary, but it was _Tsukki,_ and so Yamaguchi decided to try his very best to not be an awkward teenage mess and reply to him.

 

And so, once again, Yamaguchi Tadashi has managed to completely and utterly embarrass the shit out of himself. And this wasn’t even a face-to-face interaction, this was all _digital._ He’d been given time to think out and revise his response, and yet he still managed fuck it up.

But Tsukki still replied, with that uncanny lighting-fast speed of his, and Yamaguchi’s heart immediately did some unnecessary calisthenics that only made him feel worse.

 

Oh. _Oh._

Up until that very moment in time, Yamaguchi hadn’t known that the human body could feel this warm – he was absolutely certain that if he were to look in the mirror right now, his reflection would bear a striking resemblance to a ripe cherry.

He was half-overjoyed and half-horrified. Overjoyed because _Tsukki wanted to have sex with him_ and horrified because _sex_ requires nudity, and Yamaguchi _did not want to show himself to Tsukki._

Feeling as though he should voice those thoughts, Tadashi hurriedly typed out a sloppy reply to let his boyfriend know how he felt about all this.

 

Yamaguchi briefly decided to take a break from existing and bury his face in a nearby pillow. Awful. He was awful at whatever this was.

He honestly felt like whatever desire Tsukki might’ve had minutes ago had evaporated, and now he was likely left regretting even asking Yamaguchi out.

Oh god…

Another message. Fuck, it could only be bad news-

 

Mouth popping open in surprise, Tadashi surveyed the message over and over again, feeling butterflies bash ecstatically around his belly. Geez, did Tsukki _want_ him to have a heart attack?

I mean, he might just be lying, but-

No. Tsukki wasn’t the type to lie!

 

At this point, the thought of Tsukki actually _fucking_ him wouldn’t leave his mind, and it was starting to take a toll in a very embarrassing area. Augh, he couldn’t let himself be this affected by texts, it was humiliating!

Yamaguchi was very weak. When the phone buzzed again, his erection shamefully jolted a little, as if anticipating his boyfriend’s next message.

 

Fuck, okay, this was bad. This was kinda _hot._

Yamaguchi honestly wanted to hear more and more about how things would begin, how Tsukki would treat him, but it wasn’t as if he could just ask for him to say that…could he?

No. He shouldn’t.

But he shocked himself when he realized that he’d just sent _the message._

_ _

The only word going through his head right now was FUCK.

 

Shit, he’d been found out! Tsukki probably thought he was a disgusting pervert, and oh, he _was,_ palming himself through the soft fabric of his boxers as he thought about doing _those_ sorts of things with his unbelievably-cool boyfriend. Goddammit.

Yamaguchi bit his lip, unable to hold back anymore. He dipped his hand beneath the hem of his boxers and began to touch himself feverishly, holding onto every little word that Tsukki sent. Typing one-handed was rough, but he managed to get his point across with what had to be the least eloquent message of all time.

_Jesus Christ._

Tsukki was really putting effort into this, huh? Yamaguchi felt bad that he couldn’t reply, but oh _god,_ even though the images were unrealistic, they were certainly arousing. He tried to stay quiet, but his door was locked and no one could hear him, so there was really no point in it. It didn’t take long before he came all over his hand and was left panting heavily against the mattress.

It was then that Tadashi saw the most petrifying thing of all time, something that would certainly haunt him for years to come.

 

He’d just sent a _voice message. On accident._

_Oh god. That was most definitely a moan. Fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

__

Despite the barrage of messages, Yamaguchi found himself unable to respond for a solid 10 minutes.

 

That was all he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me watchu thought im not good @ writing these two lmao


	4. Oikawa: Iwa-chan!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck!! i was applying for unis so i had no time...
> 
> but here's the iwaoi!!

Oikawa Tooru was easily bored. He was an introvert by nature, though admittedly, spending time alone was probably the worst thing for him. His brain would formulate thoughts that spun round and round on endless loops, bashing against the edges of his skull and driving him crazy.

It was unbelievable, the effects that stress had on the human body. His own mind stressed him out on a near-constant basis, and the only one who he could always rely on to snap him out of it was his Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan wasn’t particularly good-looking, and he didn’t really stand out. Oikawa smirked when he thought of how _pretty_ he must look when he stood next to someone like that.

If there was one thing Oikawa loved, it was showing off.

He clicked the little send icon with aplomb, kicking his heels against the mattress childishly as he awaited his friend’s response. Iwaizumi tended to insult him a fair bit, but Oikawa knew that deep down, he _must_ be at least a _little_ attracted to him.

And what better way to combat stress and boost self-esteem than by sexting?

 

Oikawa grinned a little at the other’s super-predictable response. He swore he could read Iwa-chan’s mind at this point. They’d known each other long enough, after all.

So Oikawa decided to throw a curveball that his friend might not expect.

 

He grinned, his cheeks flushing a little as he reread the message a few times. Oh, it was good – there was _no_ way that Iwaizumi would be able to resist such an amazing offer! Who _didn’t_ enjoy seeing attractive people in the nude? Especially friends – it was _exciting,_ seeing someone you knew in real life in such an erotic way. It was like seeing a whole new side of them! Oikawa couldn’t wait to take the pictures-

 

Oikawa’s smile immediately fell. What a party pooper! And since when had Iwa-chan become a peeping tom? Was there something here that he was missing?

 

The message came so fast that Oikawa didn’t even get bored during the little waiting period. Ah – so he’d managed to overlook that fact. It wasn’t as if he’d ever really even _considered_ that fact before, since changing in front of someone wasn’t really a sexual thing, especially in that gross old locker room. _So_ unsexy.

But _maybe,_ just _maybe,_ Iwaizumi spent his time watching Oikawa change, observing every little curve and contour of his body, his eyes full of desire –

The thought made Oikawa squirm with delight, and he quickly typed out a little response.

 

Iwaizumi _definitely_ looked at him like that. Who wouldn’t? Oikawa knew very well that he was good-looking, in great shape, and very popular.

 

Oikawa’s jaw fell open in shock. How _dare_ he? His thighs- they weren’t _squidgy._ And he didn’t eat that much milk bread! Only at night, when he couldn’t sleep. He’d open a packet…then another, then another-

Okay, so maybe he needed to cut back a _teensy_ bit on the milk bread. But still – his thighs were just as toned as the rest of himself, weren’t they?

Overcome with insecurity, Oikawa glanced down towards his legs, which were exposed due to the fact that he was currently pants-less. They _did_ look a little feminine, come to think of it. He stretched them out, made the muscle taut, and squeezed them experimentally.

Ugh. Iwa-chan was right!

 

He was extremely proficient at lying. There was no way that Iwaizumi would see through that carefully-worded, eloquent message.

 

The _last_ thing Oikawa wanted to do was send Iwaizumi his nudes after that nasty little comment from before. But still – he didn’t want to seem like a chicken, either.

Maybe if he made a sexy enough face, Iwa-chan would be so distracted by his bedroom eyes that he wouldn’t even notice his girly legs! It was a foolproof plan.

Rather than replying, Oikawa opened up his camera app and removed his clothes completely, locking the door just in case.

Photo shoots sure were fun. It was nice to pose, and he made sure to show off his ass as much as he could, since it was pretty much the most wonderful thing ever. Iwa-chan was sure to appreciate it! Feeling a little brave, he even spread the cheeks a bit in one picture, showing off the little pink hole that Iwaizumi had certainly imagined being inside of countless times.

He wondered if he should really send that picture to his best friend, but…

Well, why not? It was a sexy picture, and it would definitely distract him from the little pockets of fat on his thighs.

He sent all 16 pictures, smiling a little as he imagined his friend’s surprised face.

 

What-!? He wasn’t paying attention to his flat stomach, his toned arms, his gorgeous face, his irresistible ass? All he wanted to know was if he’d been sending these pictures to lots of different people –

Really, it was growing more and more obvious that Iwaizumi had to be completely asexual.

 

It was a better response, sure, but it wasn’t what Oikawa was looking for. Iwa-chan could be so _stubborn_ sometimes. All Oikawa wanted was a little attention, a little dirty-talking. Just to take his mind off of things.

He supposed he’d just have to prompt the other.

 

That should get him going! Surely the mere _idea_ of forbidden sex would cause a reaction of sorts in Iwaizumi’s nether regions.

 

Oikawa giggled. Ah, so he _did_ want to fuck him! How naughty! How perverse!

But still…Iwaizumi’s sexting skills left something to be desired. He was too emotional and sensitive – he needed to include more detail. Oikawa wanted messages that were indicative of that _primal_ sort of desire.

 

A little smirk formed on his pink lips. Somehow, this was starting to get exciting. He’d kissed Iwaizumi a few times before, but that was admittedly platonic in nature. They’d never went any further than that, and…it was a little enticing to think about.

Iwa-chan had a big dick – he’d _accidentally_ seen it out of the corner of his eyes whilst they were changing. It’d probably feel amazing to have something like that inside of him…

 

Ugh. Again with the thighs. But still, it was a little arousing to picture Iwaizumi doing these things to him…Oikawa was happy that his boxers were discarded and couldn’t get in the way of his hand, which was slowly making its way down his flat tummy towards his increasingly-needy dick.

 

He was better at this than Oikawa had expected. Shit, that was hot – he _wanted_ Iwa-chan to do that, to touch him like that…but unfortunately, he was alone right now, so he had to settle for touching himself.

 

 _Fuck,_ that was hot. Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore. God, he wanted him so bad, he wished he were here right now. Pumping his hand up and down with increasing fervor and urgency, he moaned Iwaizumi’s name.

His back arched when he came, and he shut his eyes, pretending for a moment that it was Iwa-chan’s hand wrapped around his cock.

_Damn._

__

_ _

_Shit. He’d been caught._

__

_Perfect cover-up._


	5. Kenma: Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY 
> 
> I DID THE KUROKEN ONE
> 
> IT SUCKS SO BAD BUT I DID IT

Kuroo knew very well that his boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, whom he’d known for over a decade, was something of a recluse. He didn’t want to show too much of his personality, lest someone dislike him. It was this crippling fear of human interaction that made him consider the internet something of a sanctuary.

The ability to take the time to plan out your responses, in addition to the optional anonymity, was perfect for him. Kuroo knew this, but he still thought it was unhealthy and tried as often as he possibly could to drag Kenma out of his dimly-lit bedroom and into the sunlight.

Today, however, Kuroo was thanking the gods that Kenma felt confident in the virtual world.

He’d received a text from the blond about ten minutes ago, and he’d been staring at it since. It depicted the petite boy in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else, barely covering the parts of his body that were deemed ‘explicit’ by conventional standards. Kuroo stared at the curve of his ass, the contours of his milky thighs, and the sheer _fuckability_ of the boy on the screen.

In addition to all this, Kenma had attached a little message.

 

_Fuck._

Kuroo still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Kenma had sent him something so _suggestive –_ in real life, he used a separate changing room from everyone else because he was self-conscious. Not even Kuroo was allowed to look at him, though he desperately wanted to.

So seeing something like this, along with that little hint, was _seriously_ making Kuroo hard.

After gawking at the picture for long enough, he decided to type out a clumsy reply, still too confused by the situation to really think of anything smooth or poetic.

 

He didn’t want to frighten Kenma or make him feel uncomfortable, so he figured a non-sexual response would be the best course of action.

But judging by the other’s next response, it was not.

 

After a surprisingly short waiting period (Kuroo didn’t even have the time to type out a response), his phone vibrated, and the picture appeared on the screen. He immediately enlarged it to get a better view – and _holy shit._

It was a mirror selfie – Kenma was no longer wearing _anything,_ and he’d positioned himself in a way that gave Kuroo a good view of his ass. He was looking into the mirror with a slight smile, almost as if to tease him.

Kuroo’s boner shoved itself up against his jeans, as if wanting to get closer to the picture. Gross.

 

It wasn’t the most thoughtful message in the world, but the movements of his typing thumbs were being dictated by his dick at the moment, so one couldn’t expect much.

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that little insult – until he realized that it was pretty much true. Then he just felt embarrassed.

And Kuroo couldn’t even _begin_ to answer the question that the other had posed. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was fucking him, but it’d be rude to answer him like that. It was always better to take things slow!

 

 _There,_ Kuroo thought. _It’s romantic, it’s sensual, it’s perfect!_

__

Kuroo’s cheeks flushed bright red, both at the other’s disdain towards his typing style and at the notion of getting “even closer” to Kenma.

_Just what exactly did that mean?_

Sure, it implied sex, but…

 

_No better way to find out than by asking._

__

Suddenly, that fist of muscle in Kuroo’s chest got the urge to leap right out of his throat. Was Kenma _trying_ to kill him? He was basically asking for a dick pic. Although, knowing how obtuse the boy could be at times, maybe that wasn’t exactly it…

Fuck. Okay. No, there was really no other way that text could be interpreted. His boyfriend wanted a dick pic, and so he was going to get one –

Tugging off his jeans and boxers for ease of access, Kuroo quickly snapped a picture of his cock, which was currently painfully and embarrassingly hard. Hopefully Kenma wouldn’t make fun of him for that. He sent the picture somewhat hesitantly, trying to calm himself down by scrolling back up and taking another look at Kenma’s nudes.

 

Kuroo’s erection throbbed at the thought, though he was still refraining from touching himself – he wanted to be able to properly reply to his boyfriend, after all! Masturbating could wait.

 

_God,_ what had happened to his pure, precious Kenma?

Kuroo knew there were sides of his boyfriend that he hadn’t seen yet – there was that one time he walked in on Kenma playing a _very_ explicit Boy’s Love game, _and_ there was that time he’d borrowed Kenma’s laptop, only to find about 20 gigabytes of porn on the desktop.

He knew very well that Kenma had a streak of perverseness in him, but…he just hadn’t expected to see it presented to him so _blatantly._

__

He’d responded more out of shock than anything else, and as he reread the message, he realized how terribly unsexy it was. It didn’t fit with the theme of conversation, but…

Well, it was better that Kenma know now that Kuroo didn’t want to hurt him. He was physically incapable of hurting something so dear to him.

Well, when he put it like _that,_ the offer was tempting.

But, as always, Kuroo’s conscience spoke up and prevented him from giving in.

 

He could picture it now – the bed sprinkled with rose petals, aromatic candles casting a soft glow over the cozy room. Kenma would lie in wait, an adoring smile on his face.

They would make love – slowly, _gently,_ taking the proper time to convey their feelings.

 

It was obvious that these texts were coming straight from Kenma’s dick, because he was clearly not taking his physical limitations into consideration. Surely a body that _delicate_ would be harmed during rough sex---

 

_Jesus._ The erotic images in his head were surely making his hand drift down to his neglected “problem”, but his concern for the other’s wellbeing was getting in the way of that. Still…

…if Kenma was into pain, then wouldn’t he have to oblige? He supposed he would.

With a somewhat clean conscience, Kuroo allowed himself a few slow strokes as he pictured all the things Kenma had proposed doing. God, he’d look _perfect_ like that, especially with those pretty pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

Kenma would probably good at that sort of thing. He was so observant – he’d be able to find all those weak spots right away.

 

Kuroo thought about how rough he’d be allowed to fuck him – quick, erratic thrusts that made Kenma scream his name…it didn’t sound too bad.

 

_Oh._

Crestfallen, he struggled to type out an apology one-handed.

 

He began to touch himself properly, clumsily stroking his length as he scrolled back up to look at those nudes again. Just as he was nearing climax, a new message popped up and regretfully took him away from those pictures.

 

Kuroo came across his shirt in white ribbons (gross) and arched his back against the mattress, the promise of all this happening for _real_ being too much for him to handle.

He rode out his orgasm, bottom lip between his teeth as he thought fervently of Kenma.

Fuck.

 

Sure, it was desperate as hell, but he didn’t think he’d be able to wait.

 

Oh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS WAS SO BAD AHAHAHA


End file.
